Link belts are generally known and used in a variety of applications, such as power transmission belts and conveyor belts. One well known belt is formed of a plurality of layers of reinforced polymer material. Although the belts have been successfully used in a variety of applications and environments, the known belts have not been acceptable in environments in which it is critical to prevent static discharge from the belt. In the past, several belts have been proposed for preventing the static build up on belts, however, none of the belts have been able to provide the performance characteristics needed for power transmission and/or conveyor applications. Accordingly, there has been a need for a high strength link belt that is operable in applications that require a belt that will not build up a significant charge.